Forbidden
by Guardian of the Darkness
Summary: This is just a revised version of Can Dreams Be True? Longer chapters different Title, different plot. Completely different from the first one, check it out. I hope you like it better than the other one, which let me tell you was going nowhere lol!
1. Chapter 1

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter One**_

A girl walked by the ocean, moon shining off of her bare milk white shoulders, a silver dress adorned her body and showed all the right curves, her hair pulled up tightly. She stepped into the ocean and turned around and smiled at him.

Vegeta awoke with a start, she seemed so familiar. He had been having this dream for weeks now. But he could not figure out who she was, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Getting up he walked over to his dresser and pulled out his training out fit.

How could he, the saiyan prince not have a mate or an heir yet? Kakkarot had two sons and his son had a daughter the age of eighteen, her name was Pan. Oh and then there was that chattering idiot, Bulma, who had a son named Simon and he was the same age as Pan. He was an exact replica of his father Yamcha. Of course he was left, with not even a son to name heir to the dead planet, Vegeta-sei.

Sighing he pulled the spandex shorts on and headed out to the Gravity Room just outside his small one roomed cabin. His cabin was located just on the outskirts of Satan City, he wasn't really the type to be where all the commotion was. As he started to train the door to the gravity room opened and in stepped the brat of Gohan's.

"You're late." he simply said.

"Sorry Vegeta I had to help dad with some stuff." Pan answered as she shed her clothes to reveal a training outfit underneath.

"Hmm. Just don't be late again."

Smirking she got into her fighting stance. Vegeta hmphed and got into his own fighting stance and waited for the quarter saiyan to make the first move. Just as always she got impatient and flew in to land a punch at his face, he caught her hand and looked straight into her eyes and then threw her across the room. She regained herself and once again flew in to attack him, inches from his face she disappeared and reappeared behind him, of course he was ready for this and dodged the kick aimed for his head, turning around he delivered a punch to her gut making her spit blood.

Wipping the blood from her mouth she looked on at the calm Vegeta, he had hardly moved and yet she had hardly even touched him. Her heart was pounding, and she knew it wasn't from all the work she was doing, it was something else... something Vegeta caused. She shook the thoughts from her head and flew in for yet another attack, as she was inches from his face once again she disappeared, he turned and she re-appeared where she had disappeared and gave him a solid hit to the back making him crash into the gravity room's wall. He turned around and wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth and smirked up at her, she knew that smirk and got ready for anything, what she wasn't ready for was a good punch in the face while Vegeta still stood there on the floor. Flying through the air her back made contact with the wall and she slid to the floor and looked up to see Vegeta standing over her with that same smirk on his face.

"You cheated!" she complained as she stood and looked into his eyes. As they stood there for a few minutes she looked away and blushed, she turned on her heel and walked over to a towel and wiped the sweat off her face. She sighed and wondered how she would tell him this... but she had to tell him somehow.

"Vegeta..."

"What is it Brat?" He looked over to the saiyan female, without knowing his eyes roamed over her body. He immediately caught himself and looked away, he then looked back, she hadn't seemed to notice so he shrugged it off.

"Lately... I've been... never mind."

Vegeta looked at Pan and raised his brow, "come on brat out with it."

"No...It's nothing." said Pan. "Well, it's getting late and mom and dad will want me home for dinner. I'll be back after that." she said as she gathered up her clothes and headed for the door.

Vegeta nodded and got up from the bench and started to train on his own again. Before she was out of sight he called out, "brat don't be late again."

Pan looked at Vegeta, smiled and nodded. As he felt her KI leave he stopped his training and flew over to a bench and sat down to think. What was wrong with him? She made his heart race before they even started to spar. What had come over him lately? Getting up he started to spar on his own, pushing the thought far into the back of his mind as he always did.

_** One month later **_

Pan stood in her room, her grad dress a silver and crimson color. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her heart raced and she turned around to look at her mother and Videl who stood there looking on at her with smiles on their faces. She then turned around once again and stared at the girl in the mirror, she was finally done with high school, she was graduating just as she had always dreamed. In fact probably everyone that would be graduating with her probably dreamed the same thing and she hoped they were as happy as she was in completing this sliver of a dream.

She didn't really like dresses but this one seemed to be an exception, her body was well toned from all the years of training with Vegeta. She was of medium height, not short nor tall, she wasn't skinny nor fat, hell she didn't even have an ounce of fat on her.

She turned around and looked at her mother and Bulma and walked over to them, they smiled at her and the three of them walked out of the room together and out to the living room where Gohan, Yamcha and Simon waited. Simon was one of the ones to graduate with her this year, she looked across the room to her uncle Goten and smiled at him, he smiled back at her and walked over and took her arm in his and together they walked to the car and got in.

"Thank you for being my escort Goten." she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and he grinned that famous Son grin.

The grad went over well and after it they all headed out to master Roshi's for the party Bulma and Videl planned for her and Simon. She had insisted Vegeta be invited, Bulma and Videl had disagreed about that but in the end they let her have it her way and invited the Saiyan Prince.

She stood of to one corner of the house and watched as everyone talked and laughed about past things and the such. As usual she was left out, even though this was her day... well not just hers but Simon's as well. She looked around and didn't see Vegeta anywhere, she sighed and looked to the floor, he had been there earlier though. She looked up once again and scanned the room, a tear slid down her cheek and she headed for the back door.

Pan walked out of the house and walked to the edge of the beach and and took off her high heels. She walked to the water's edge and let the water run over her toes. She hated being around people, she had always been one for being alone and not in the company of much. She had found someone just like her, but he seemed just out of her grasp for he was someone who liked to be alone, and hadn't chosen a mate as of yet and would never... or so she believed.

Vegeta sat on the roof of Master Roshi's house, he hadn't wanted to come to this blasted party, but he had come for the sake of Pan. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have come at all, he sighed and looked up to the stars, his non-exsistent planet was out there somewhere. He heard the door open and looked down to see Pan walk out of the house, he sat on the roof and watched her walk to the ocean's waters. He just sat up there for the time being and watched as she stood in the ocean, her dress floating about her in the ocean. He sighed and flew off the house and landed behind her, "why are you out here instead of in there brat?"

Startled Pan spun around and delivered a punch to his stomach making him fly ten feet, she blushed as she noticed who it was and immediately ran out of the water and to him, "Vegeta! I'm sorry... I didn't... I..."

"Brat... you may look like a girl... but you still punch like a man..."

Pan stared at him, wondering if she should take that as a compliment or an insult. With him she didn't even have a clue as to what to think on such things. In the end she punched him on the shoulder and gave him a look of hurt and turned around and walked back into the ocean and stood there. The bottom of Pan's silver and crimson gown was wet from the ocean water, but she didn't mind she was only going to wear it once and then put it away forever.

So this was who was in his dreams, this woman, this saiyan woman, quarter saiyan. She was so beautiful, he drew his brows together in thought about that last thing but was interrupted by her voice.

"Vegeta..."

"Hmm."

"Why did you not leave this planet? Why did you stay here when you could have still been the prince of some planet?" asked Pan. Vegeta looked at Pan and then looked at the stars, "there was no place for me...Almost all my race are gone but here at least I'm still around my race." he said as he looked back at her.

Pan knew that he never liked to talked about this stuff for he was too proud to admit anything. But he had told her things over the years that he never told anyone else. She knew how he felt for she to craved adventures and like him and his race, she felt as if she had to kill. She knew it wasn't right and she tried to ignore it but it ran in the saiyan blood.

"Do you ever regret leaving your home?" she asked him as she averted her gaze from him and out to the ocean, looking at the moon's reflection on the water's surface.

She averted her gaze from his, so he too looked back to the sky, "no cause if I was on the planet when it was destroyed I never would have been here right now."

Nodding she turned around and looked at him, she was glad he had left the planet before it had been destroyed, she walked passed him. "Well I better go back in...I'll see you later Vegeta-sama."

Vegeta watched Pan's retreating form and sighed, there was something about her... something that made his heart race and his mind whirl. Dare he say it... for he was the prince of a dead planet, he was in love with Pan. Turning around he too walked back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Two**_

It had been nearly three weeks since the graduation of Pan, she had gone off to check out some college, or university of some sort to attend a week after that blasted party of hers. He would not admit it but he missed her and wished she had just stayed home during the summer just as every other teen her age did and went to school when she turned twenty instead of going as a nineteen year old. His huffed at his own train of thought and punched at the air, training had been all he had been doing in those weeks she had been gone. He could not get the brat off of his mind at all lately, he knew he was attracted to her but he would not admit that, not even to himself. Here on the planet earth it was forbidden to love someone as young as she was when you were as old he himself was, if it were on planet Vegeta-sei it would not matter at all.

Then again, if Planet Vegeta-sei were still here he might not have this problem, many females would be around to select as a mate. He thought for a minute and shook his head, he found that it was hard to picture himself with anyone other than Pan.He wasn't sure if the girl felt the same for him. He hmphed, and punched at the air savagely, of course she wouldn't he was old enough to be her grandfather, yet in saiyan terms he was old enough to be her mate and she old enough to bear a child. He once again punched at the air, her father would never allow it, he would beat the shit out of him, he hated to admit it, but Gohan was a strong warrior.

Giving up on training he floated to the ground and stood there for a while, he walked over to the bench and picked up the towel and wiped the sweat from his face and turned around, only to be met by the dark brown eyes of Pan. His heart jumped and he had to hold himself back from going to her and taking her into his arms. So he just stood there looking at her as she looked at him, she smiled and walked up to him and punched his naked shoulder.

"I see you've been working out." she gave him the Son grin and walked passed him to sit on the bench and look up at him. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she was wearing grey sweats with a white t-shirt. She reached for the water bottle beside her and handed it to him, he took it from her hand.

"When did you get back brat?" he asked as he threw the empty bottle at her. She caught it and set it beside her and stood, taking off her clothes only to be left in her training outfit, "an hour ago."

She stood there growing a light shade of red, he noticed this but was brought out of his thoughts, "Vegeta-sama thank you for coming to my grad."

"It was nothing brat." replied Vegeta as he walked over to the middle of the room and took his stance and looked over at Pan. She smirked and knew what he wanted, she too walked to the middle and took a stance of her own, "well I guess it's time to spar." Pan launched herself at him, trying a kick to his head, he just caught her foot and threw her to the floor. Pan flew at him with a series of punches and kicks. Seeing an opening Vegeta punched her in the stomach and made a ki ball and blasted it at her. For hours this continued until finally Vegeta beat Pan so bad that she had a shattered arm and a broken leg.

Although she was in pain she didn't show it on her face, she flew herself over to the bench and sat on it, Vegeta approached her and sat on the bench by her side. Running his hand down her leg, he found it broken in two places, her body shook in pain yet she showed none of it on her face nor cried out. He gently set her leg down and turned his attention to her shattered arm, he didn't dare touch it. Standing up he walked over to a cupboard and withdrew a sensu bean from a small sack and walked back to her. "Eat this."

Pan looked up at him and nodded, taking the bean she ate it and in minutes her leg was healed, her arm's bones mended and although it had mended, there was still a crack here and there in the bone judging by the way it still hurt.

"I think you're getting better brat." said Vegeta as he stood up and turned off the gravity in the room. He didn't know what else to say to her or what to do, his heart was pounding but it wasn't from the spar.

Pan looked at him and nodded and then looked back at her arm. She would have to see a doctor about the cracks. It wasn't her first time to see the doctor about cracked bones. She was just glad that she was a saiyan and that it would heal properly and quickly.

"Vegeta-sama?" Vegeta looked at Pan and raised his brow in question. "I found a college I want to attend, I'll be leaving in a month."

Vegeta sat silently listening to what Pan was saying. 'I can't let her go... what if she finds a mate? What if she comes back with what the humans call boyfriends? Would she be back? How will I...' Vegeta was brought back from his thoughts by Pan.

"Vegeta-sama are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine brat." he answered as he took the towel she was sitting on, knocking her off the bench. She stood up and glared at him, "what was that for?" she yelled.

He thought about telling her right there and then... No he wouldn't admit that he needed her or that he wanted her as his mate or that he would be alone without her just like when she wasn't in his life. Sure he thought she was annoying when she was small but even then he liked her better than that brat Gohan and the others. But as the years passed he wanted her as a mate. He still had his pride so he wasn't going to be weakened by a female.

"You're just going to abuse your training!" Vegeta yelled as he turned his back on her and headed for the door. He could feel her gaze on him but he dare not turn around.

"I'll still train and when I come back be sure you're ready, because I'm gonna kick your ass." Pan said as she appeared in front of him with that smirk of hers.

Vegeta forced a smirk, "I'll still be able to kick your ass brat." Pan laughed and punched his arm, she then fell into step with him and started to talk about the classes she was going to take although she knew he didn't really care about all that. She just kept on to keep the thought of leaving him away.

They entered his cabin and walked over to his bed, she flopped down and looked up at the ceiling, "Vegeta... you really need to get a couch or something." she laughed as she looked over at him.

"What do I need one of those for?" he asked as he sat down on the bed beside her. He felt her slide against him due to the shifting of the bed. He stood immediately and walked over to the window and looked out, it would rain soon, he knew. "You better get home brat, it's going to rain soon."

She stood and walked over to him to look out at the cloudy grey sky, a rain drop hit the window and her nose scrunched up. "I think you told me a little to late Vegeta-sama."

He shrugged and looked down at her, she was beautiful. He knew that long ago but he could not get that out of his mind, he had tried so many times before but it would never leave his thoughts. She looked up at him and he held her gaze for a while, it was she who broke the contact by looking back out the window. He turned around and walked back to the bed and laid down and listened to the distant thunder, he felt the bed move and knew Pan was sitting on it.

He looked at her and she him, he smirked and pulled her down and rolled over on top of her. She blushed and looked up at him, then started to giggle as she reached up and tickled his sides. He fell on top of her crushing her small body beneath his, but she just continued to laugh. He looked into her eyes and she his, her laughing stopped, the two stayed in that position until Vegeta got up and walked to the door and out.

Pan lay there, her heart pounding in her body, what had just happened? Since when was her prince that playful? She gathered herself and walked out the door into the now pouring rain to find him. After an hour of searching through the rain she found him standing in a clearing letting the rain soak him. He looked so sad, she approached him and stood at his side as the rain poured down on the two of them. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him, she smiled but he just held that cold face of his.

He turned to stand face to face with her, she stared into those onyx eyes of his and found herself standing on her tip-toes and he leaning in. Their lips met and they stood there, kissing as the rain poured down on them, thunder in the backround, he slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. His asking if it was wrong, for once her prince looked unsure about everything, her heart cried out to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, his arms wrapped around her waist and the two stood there in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Pan awoke in the arms of a naked Vegeta to find herself equally naked, she smiled and snuggled closer to her prince. She examined all the scars on his body, tracing them with her finger, imprinting every one of them in her mind. Her poor prince had been alone all his life and gone through so much. She kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She had never thought she would get to be with her prince, or that her prince would ever return her feelings.

He had watched as she traced the scars on his chest and stomach, he studied the look in her eyes as she did this and in them found love. He watched as she kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes once again, he too closed his eyes and just listened to the rain beat down on the roof of the cabin. It was still raining although it was already morning, that night was one he would remember forever. It was the night he finally let his pride go and loved this woman in his arms with all he ever had, he opened his eyes and looked down at her once more. Why had she chosen him? She had so much to choose from yet here she was, by his side, in his arms.

The door to the cabin flew open and Gohan walked in, "is Pan..." he stopped as he saw his little girl naked in the arms of Vegeta. His temper flew and he stomped over to them and ripped Pan from Vegeta, throwing her to the floor he took hold of Vegeta's arm and threw him out of the bed. "What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" yelled the angery Gohan.

Vegeta wasn't given a chance to say anything as he was punched in the face and sent flying through the wall of his cabin out into the rain. He stood and wiped the blood from his mouth only to be kicked and sent flying once more, he stood once again and faced the enraged Gohan. As the half saiyan flew at him he disappeared a second before Gohan's punch hit him and punched him in the back sending him into the mud.

Gohan got up and turned super saiyan, Vegeta followed suit but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Gohan blurred out of sight and then reappeared, a ki ball in his hand he sent it right at Vegeta's face. Distracted by the blast Gohan took that moment to power up a kamehameha blast and sent it at the prince.

"VEGETA!" screamed Pan as Vegeta was sent to the cabin, crashing into it and wrecking the whole thing. Her father landed beside her and took her by the arm. He then flew off, dragging her behind him. She cried and held the sheet to her body as her father dragged her back home.

As they got home she was thrown into her room, she sat on the floor crying as her father slammed the door shut. She sat on the floor crying for hours until she finally fell asleep wrapped in Vegeta's sheet.

When she finally awoke it was morning, she stood up and let the sheet fall to the floor, walked over to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She then stepped into the hot water and let it run down her body, she cried there in the shower as well. She knew that was it and she would never see her prince ever again, she would be sent away and come home only on special occasions. She stood under that scalding hot water for over an hour and when she was ready she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body.

Stepping out of the bathroom into her room, she found her mother sitting on her bed with a tear stained face. She glared at her and walked passed her and to her dresser and pulled out her clothes and walked back into her bathroom to change. She slid on the jeans and her favorite Linkin Park t-shirt, she waited in the bathroom for as long as she could and then stepped out, her mother still sitting on the bed.

"Pan..." her mother started but she didn't let her finish. "Leave me alone and just send me off to what ever place you think is safe! It's not like I care!" she yelled as she stepped towards her window, she opened it and flew out, her mother calling out after her.

She knew if she flew to Vegeta that would just get him in trouble so she just flew to the mountain on which both her and Vegeta used for thinking. As she appoached it her heart fell, she had hoped to find Vegeta at this same spot, it had happened many times, this was where he shared most of his secrets with her. She landed and walked over to the ledge and sat down looking over the surroundings.

A tear slid down her cheek and she wipped it away with the back of her hand. This would probably be her last day here in a while, she would soon be sent off to another place. She knew her father would send her to Krillen and 18, probably in the hopes that their daughter Marron would straighten her out and get her to act more proper towards parents.

By the time she got home her mother had already packed her bags and was loading them into the car, her father angrily took the bags from her mother and threw them in the car. He caught sight of Pan and she was immediately motioned to get into the car. She did as she was told... more like motioned to do and got into the car and sat there waiting for her father to get in and take her to the airport to send her off.

The drive to the airport was a long and silent one, it seemed to take forever. She wondered if Vegeta was okay and if she would ever see him again. She didn't want to leave him the way she did, but she was given no choice, she left, and he would be alone in this world once again.

The car came to a stop and her father got out and opened the trunk and got out the bags. Sitting in the car for a minute more Pan looked at the picture of her on her father's shoulders as a child hanging from the rear view mirror, a tear slid down her cheek and she stepped out and followed her dad into the airport. Walking up to the desk he gave the lady the destination and she typed it up and handed him a ticket, he handed her the bags then turned and gave her the ticket and walked right by her and out the door, without so much as a goodbye.

She walked over to a bench and sat down, she was determined not to let her tears fall but against her will they fell. They streamed down her cheeks, she didn't care anymore, who cared if anyone saw her cry. She put her head in her hands and let the pain consume her. But as she sat there someone pulled her onto their lap, she looked up to see Vegeta, she gasped and wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I'm leaving, dad's sending me to Krillen's..." she sobbed into his shoulder. He held her closer and let the people stare at them, they weren't staring because they saw a older guy holding a younger girl, they stared in sympathy at two young people being split. Yes, despite his age he still looked to be around twenty-five or thirthy and she, as a saiyan female, matured faster to look around the age of twenty, she would stay that way now of course but it didn't seem wrong to anyone in the airport.

"You'll be back someday, you'll be grown up and you don't have to listen to your father's words anymore. But until then my saiyan princess... I will wait for you." Her heart skipped a beat and she looked up into his eyes, she was his princess... she was his mate. Her hand reached up to her neck and covered the bite mark he had given her. She then looked at his neck where she had bit him.

The speakers announced her flight and she kissed him fully on the lips, they kissed for as long as they could before she finally had to pull away and leave before she was left. She looked back at him and disappeared behind a door and onto the plane which was heading to New York City.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Four**_

It was October, four whole months since she had last seen her family and her prince. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed it, she was of course three and a half months pregnant. Her mother called once in a while and she had told her about it, her mother was happy for her and promised not to tell Gohan.

"Here you go!" Pan looked up and smiled at the blonde haired girl who was Marron. "Thank you, so what do you want to do next?" asked Pan as she dug into the pile of rice, now that she got her Iced Tea.

"I dunno, how about go shopping for some halloween costumes." suggested the girl as she ate her own food. The girl had begged her mother to let her have a costume party so as she could invite over some of her friends. With the help of Pan, the android had given in and agreed to let the girls throw a party.

Pan shrugged and finished the last of her twenty bowls of rice. She stood and walked over to the front and paid the cashier and the two girls walked around the mall for a few more hours, before Pan finally tired out and asked to go back home. Marron nodded and they headed out of the mall to where Marron had parked her car.

She had grown to like the girl and had become best friends with her. The android, who was Marron's mother treated her like a daughter just as much as she treated Marron. She loved this family, and when they found out she was pregnant they went out and celebrated. She only wished her father would be as happy as her mother, Krillen's family had been when they found out. But if he were to find out about it he would only see the horror in it.

Her thoughts strayed to the father of the child within her womb, Vegeta. She had no way of telling him about it, and if she were to fly all that way and then back again she would be caught for sure. Of course she could disguise her ki but she really didn't want to chance it now that she looked five months pregnant.

She sighed and got into the car and the two girls sped off back to the house. As they entered the house they were greeted by 18, she smiled at them and told Marron that her boyfriend had called. Marron smiled and bounded off towards her room to call him back. Sighing Pan walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

18 walked in and looked at her with a sad look, "would you like anything?" she asked as she walked to the fridge. "Some tea would be great." Pan answered as she looked down at her belly again with a sad sigh. 18 set the kettle on the stove and walked back over to the table and sat down opposite of Pan.

Pan looked at 18 with glassy eyes, on the brim of crying she stood, ready to burst out of the house if the tears came. But as she was about to bolt arms circled around her and 18 held her close, stroking her hair gently. Letting it go she bursted out into tears, letting them stream down her face as she remembered the night she and Vegeta created the life growing within her. Why didn't her father understand? Why did he despise her the way he did now?

She cried for as long as she could, until the tears couldn't come anymore and she gently slipped out of 18's arms and sat down on the chair once more. "Are you okay Pan?" asked 18 as she kneeled down in front of her. Pan gave her a sad smile and nodded, she did feel a bit better.

The kettle started to whistle so 18 got up and walked over to the stove and took the kettle off of the burner, she grabbed two cups and poured the hot liquid into them. Getting the tea bags she set them in and walked back over to the table and set one cup in front of Pan and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. The two sat in silence and just sipped at their tea, as Pan finished she stood and made her way to the front door to sit on the grass of the front lawn.

She knew 18 wouldn't follow her, she knew that the android would give her her space, she had come to love the android as a mother just as the android had grown to love her as a daughter. And Marron, she loved as a sister, she was a great friend and was always there to talk to and had all the advice. She looked up at the blue sky and sighed as a plane passed by over head, if only she could go back to Vegeta.

"Panny, are you okay?" Pan looked over her shoulder to see Marron walking out of the house. She smiled at Marron and nodded, Marron took a seat beside her and the two sat in silence. "Did you love him?" Pan turned her head to stare at Marron. "Yes, I did... I loved him with all my heart."

"But he is so much older than you..." Pan sighed and once again looked at her swollen stomach, "when you're in love you look passed all that. You see him or her for who they are and not what their age is, it's only a number after all."

Marron sighed, "I don't think I love Josh." Pan looked at her and smiled, she then put an arm around the blonde and the two sat there for an eternity until finally 18 called them in for supper. The two got up and slowly made their way into the house, they sat down and knew that Krillen wouldn't get home until late tonight.

After supper the girls shared the job of cleaning the table and washing dishes, the dishwasher had stopped working around three days ago so they had to do it by hand for a while. But Marron and Pan didn't mind, they had each other for company, tonight Pan was stuck with drying them and Marron with washing them.

After they were done, the three girls sat down in the living room to watch Gilmore Girls. It was what they always did, they ate supper set the dishes in the dishwasher, or like now, washed and dried them, then sat down to watch some T.V. show. Pan hadn't thought she would fit into this family, but she did more than fit in, she became one of them.

Marron was going to school, while Pan stayed home in order to keep the stress off of her and the baby. They had all agreed that she would go back to school once the baby was old enough to stay back home with 18. She was still young, a year or two wouldn't throw her behind at all and she wanted to spend time with her child as well.

As the show ended they all stood up and shut the T.V. off and headed up to their rooms. Marron pulled out her pajama's from the dresser and walked into the bathroom to change while Pan got her's and waited for her turn. Walking over to the window she looked out, she got a blanket and opened the window and stepped out. It was a chilly night, the nights were getting colder, it would soon be winter, and the snow would soon fall.

She wrapped the blanket around her and looked up at the stars, a shooting star streamed across the sky and a tear streamed down her cheek. She wipped it away as Marron's head popped out of the window and told her she was done with the bathroom, Pan stood and entered the house once more and walked into the bathroom.

After she walked out of the bathroom she walked over to her bed and flopped down. The two talked for hours before finally Marron had fallen silent, signalling that she had fallen asleep. Pan rolled over in her bed and pulled the comforter closer to her, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Pan stood amoung the many people in the house, it was two days before halloween but Marron was holding the costume party tonight. She was dressed up as Alice in wonder land, and Pan herself was dressed up as a witch, the black of the dress hiding most of her stomach. She stood in the corner and looked about the room, she smiled as Marron kissed her boyfriend and the two walked out the door to stand outside. Making her way through the crowd she dipped the ladle into the punch bowl and poured herself some of the drink. She then walked over to the couch and sat down, this was not as fun as she thought it would have been.

Closing her eyes she just sat there, a picture of Vegeta imprinted in her mind stared at her. She was brought out of her thoughts as she was pulled up to her feet, she was about to yell at the person when she saw who it was. She smiled and latched herself onto her mother and hugged her as tight as she could without breaking any bones. Her mother hugged her back and the two stood there in each other's arms for a while until Pan pulled away and looked over her mother. "You're Snow White?" laughed Pan as she once again hugged her mother, tears coming to her eyes.

The two left the party to go up into the room in which Pan herself and Marron slept in. "When did you get here and how did you know about the party?" asked Pan. "I flew in last night and camped in a hotel, Marron asked me to come to her party to see you so I did. Oh Panny, I missed you sooo much."

Pan leaned over and once again hugged her mother, it had seemed like an eternity since she last saw her mother. Her mother pulled away and looked at her daughter's stomach and smiled as she reached out and ran her hand over it. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and turned to look at the room. Half of it was pink and the other half was blue, she laughed and looked back at her daughter who just grinned and shrugged. "I wasn't gunna sleep in here if it was all pink." The two shared a laugh, then they headed back out to the party.

The party ended well after one, but the four of them, Marron, Pan, Videl and 18 stayed up longer to get the place cleaned up. Once they were done the four sat down and talked while they sipped on tea, Videl told Pan how Vegeta had disappeared after she had left.

Pan willed herself not to run out of the house and fly off to look for him, he had said he would wait for her. Perhaps he would be back or find her someday, but she would not look for him. She sighed and nodded at this news and then Marron catching on to Pan's pain changed the subject. Pan sent her a look that said thank you and Marron smiled and nodded at her.

Well after three the four of them finally headed up to bed, Videl slept in the same room as 18. So it was like a sleep over, Marron looked over at Pan from her bed with a sympathetic look. "Pan... are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I... why didn't he tell me he was leaving, how come he didn't come to see me?" she said as she broke out in tears. Marron was soon at her side and holding her tight.

"I'm sure he had his reasons, he'll be back for you... he said he would wait didn't he?" Marron asked as she rubbed Pan's back. Pan nodded and soon fell fast asleep in her friends arms.

The next morning Pan awoke to the smell of pancakes, she sat up and looked at the other bed and noticed that Marron wasn't there. She yawned and headed downstairs to see what was for breakfast and found her mother at the stove cooking her famous pancakes. Pan smiled and sat down at the tabled and a stack of fifteen pancakes was set in front of her, she ate that with ease.

"Hey how about we all go out for a walk around the block?" asked Marron as she finished her cup of orange juice. "That's a great idea." Videl said as she stood to take the dishes to the sink. 18 stood up and helped her wash and dry the dishes, while the girls set them in the cupboard.

Pan and Marron headed up the stairs and to their room to change, Pan got the bathroom first and then Marron. They headed back down, standing at the door getting on their fall jackets Videl handed Pan a present. Pan looked at her mother and smiled, she opened it up and found a pair of knitted mittens. She looked up at her mother and hugged her.

"I made them, I'm taking lessons on how to knit and the such." Pan grinned at her mother and wrapped the scarf around her neck and slipped on the mittens.

Walking down the sidewalk they all laughed and talked about life and the such, they talked about names for the baby and about shopping. All in all they just seemed like a few teens, she smiled for she didn't know when her mother had last enjoyed something like this. She looked down at the black and red mittens and a smile appeared on her face, her mother had done them in her favorite colors. She sighed and looked up to the sky, wondering where her prince was at this moment, she of course knew he was safe.

She wondered if he ever thought about her the way she always thought about him, she wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. Maybe he left, because he never really wanted to be with her at all, maybe he just pretended to like her the way she liked him.

"Pan honey, are you okay? I just asked if you would like to go out for supper tonight... the two of us?" Pan looked at Marron and then back at her mother, "of course."

"Um, Mrs. Son, Pan and I are going to run to the store at the end of this block. I'm craving a slushie." Marron grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way. They entered the store and just stood by the slushie machine, "Pan... are you okay?"

"She just seems to bring him up too much, as if I've forgotten about him already. It hurts Marron, it truly does, how come she can't see it?" asked Pan as she filled herself up a cup. "I'm sure she does, she just doesn't want you dwelling on the past."

"I'm not dwelling on the past! Is this baby growing in me the past!" yelled Pan as she dropped the slushie onto the floor and ran out of the store, Marron's voice calling out behind her. She ignored it and ran as far as she could, then without thinking blasted off into the air and out of the city to a place of complete silence. But not at all quiet, the wind blew threw the trees, the birds sang their song, the leaves on the ground rustled.

This was the way she wished it always was, just someplace where she could think, her hand made its way to rub on her swollen belly. She smiled and knew for sure that he was a boy, and as his name spilled from her lips she knew that this child was to be named, Kyoku.

She returned back to the house late that afternoon to three worried women, her friend Marron immediately stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to upset you I was only trying to help." said the girl as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Marron, you didn't do anything to make me upset at all." Pan said as she hugged the girl back.

She looked up at her mother who was also shedding some tears, Pan stepped away from the girl and walked over to her mother and took her in a hug as well. 18 and Marron left to leave the two alone for the time being, so that they could figure things out for themselves.

"Pan baby... did I do something wrong?" asked Videl as she looked into her daughter's eyes. "No mom, you didn't. It just hurts to hear you talk about Vegeta the way you do, I mean you don't talk about him in a bad way... but you talk about him as if I left him on my own, not forced to leave him."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Videl as she took her daughter into another embrace. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Pan answered as she just stayed limp in her mother's arms. "No no baby, I was hurting your feelings, you should have told me." She felt her daughter shrug.

"Listen, we can go out for a lunch instead and we can stay with Marron and 18 for supper." Pan smiled at her mother and nodded, she had come to love the two a lot she noticed. But that didn't mean she loved her mother less than she ever did, her mother was always understanding.

Her mother had stayed for the week, they had all bought gifts for Pan and her unborn baby, girl clothes and boy clothes alike. They shopped their hearts out and ate out most nights, they just acted like hyper teens for the rest of Videl's stay. But now the four of them stood in the airport saying their farewells to Videl. She didn't know when she would be next visiting but she promised she would try and visit again as soon as she could.

Now it was only the three of them again, they stood in front of the big window watching as the plane took off. Pan wished with all her heart that she was returning with her mother but she knew her father would be upset if she were to come back. She held her tears in, she knew she had cried to much and from now on she would be strong for her son... and herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Pan roamed the mall alone, Marron was at school and 18 had gone with Krillen to a conference in Hawaii. She smiled to herself as she thought about 18 in warm weather and she and Marron in the cold here in New York. It was cold and snow littered most of the streets, but Pan loved the snow. She had always loved the snow, ever since she was a child, she and her mother alway used to make snow angels and snowmen.

Her mother had come down for a week about a month ago and had left her a scarf and mittens, which were hand made. Her mother was taking lessons on how to knit and the such, that had made Pan laugh but she gladly accepted the gifts. She wore them now as she browsed the stores in the mall, she was out buying gifts for christmas. Of course christmas wasn't for another three or four weeks but she wanted to get it done.

She walked over to a Starbucks and ordered a hot chocolate, taking her drink she walked over to a corner and sat down. Sipping at her hot chocolate the image of Vegeta crossed her mind, at that same moment she dropped her cup on the floor the contents spilling all over. She grasped at her belly and looked around as people surrounded her asking if she was okay, she shook her head and someone ran from the scene to get help. It was about twenty minutes by the time the paramedics came to her aid.

People watched as they carried her off on a stretcher and out of the building, she screamed as a wave of pain surged through her body. She knew it was time, but she was only five and a half months pregnant, she then remembered she was saiyan and maybe it had something to do with that.

The pain got worse and worse as the time went by, they told her how to breathe and she took the instructions as best as she could. She gave a scream and wanted someone there with her, she knew that no one was around at the moment. She couldn't tell them to call her mother for she was half way across the world, 18 was to far and she didn't want to bother Marron.

"Vegeta!" she screamed out as another wave of pain took her. The man looked at the woman beside him and they nodded, they called the hospital to contact the person she had yelled for.

Soon they were at the hospital and she was in a room and a doctor was at her side, the pain was over consuming her and she didn't know what to do.

"VEGETA!" she screamed out once more, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain over took her and everything went black.

Marron sat by Pan's side, she had been there off and on just as Videl and 18 had been. It had been a week and she had yet to awake, everything was stable of course. A tear rolled down Marron's cheek and she reached out for the sleeping Pan's hand and gently held it.

Videl and 18 walked in and both walked over to Marron and stood there looking down at Pan. She was pale and a thin layer of sweat covered her. Videl leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead, that's when the girl's eyes opened to lazily stare into her mother's eyes.

"Mom?" Videl smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at her small daughter. She was a tiny thing, for eighteen she was small. "Yes, Pan baby, it's me."

Pan smiled and then fell back into her state of sleep. _She dreamed, she dreamed of her grandfather Goku and of someone else who looked like him. The two stood side by side and in the arms of Goku was a baby, the baby laughed as Goku tickled him, he looked up and saw Pan standing there. _

_He walked over to her and handed the babe to her, she looked down at him, he had his father's hair and features, yet softer. She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, she then looked up to Goku, who smiled and took the babe from her arms and started to walk away with him. The other figure looked at her and then turned and followed suit of her grandfather, she then knew what was happening. They were taking her sweet son away from her, they were taking him back with them and she didn't want to lose him. _

_"Grandpa! Please! Kyoku! Give him back please! Don't take him from me, he's all I have! Please!" she screamed as she ran after them, but for every step she took it seemed as if they gained twenty. She stopped and fell to her knees and cried, she had lost him, just as she lost her grandfather and Vegeta. _

Pan opened her eyes to see the sleeping form of her mother, she felt something trickle down her cheek and she reached up. Tears. She knew it was true, she let her tears fall and she let out a scream of agony, she lost her son just as she lost his father. All she ever wanted was to be with Vegeta, and since that wasn't going to happen she wanted to be with their son. But that was stripped from her as well.

Her mother shot up at her scream and looked at her with pain in her eyes, she reached over to take her daughter into an embrace but she was pushed away. Her daughter stood and looked around the room, tears streaming down her face, a look of pain on her face. She had never seen her daughter look so sad in her life, she stood as well and took a step towards her. But she yelled out and took a step back.

"Pan honey, please." Videl begged. "No! Go back home! Tell dad he got what he wanted! Tell him that I'm miserable, tell him I've lost everything and everyone who truly loved me!" she yelled as she took another step back.

"Pan... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to lose your baby. I didn't even know you were pregnant." Gohan said as he stepped through the door. "I didn't mean to cause you any pain, I love you. That's why I sent you away, that's why I didn't want to see you with Vegeta. He was always a cold hearted person, but I see know that you loved him..."

"Shut up! Leave me alone! I don't need that bullshit from you! You got what you wanted!" Pan yelled as she powered up and blasted off through the window.

Gohan stood there as his daughter flew off into the night, what had he done? His wife whirled around and faced him, she walked up to him and stared into his eyes, "do you see what you've done?" She ended it with a slap and she walked out of the room in tears.

He had never meant to ever hurt his baby girl, it seemed he was the bad guy. No... not seemed, he was the bad guy in all of this. He broke his daughter's heart, not just once, but twice, if he hadn't been so damn caught up in his baby not getting hurt this wouldn't have happened. Vegeta knew about the saiyan race and the only way to birth a saiyan baby half or pure blood, was a C-section. His wife had to go through it for Pan, and his mother with him and Goten, he shouldn't have been thinking of what he thought was best for his daughter.

He threw his arm in an attempt to punch the wall which he had leaned his head against, stopping only because this was a hospital. Instead he walked over to the busted window and flew out of it, not really to follow Pan but to just go off on his own to think about many things.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

She flew as far as she could until she couldn't fly any more. She stopped and landed, exausted from flying so far in her condition, she looked up to the stars and tears streamed down her face yet again. How was she suppose to live when everything she loved was gone never to be returned to her. Her son was gone, his father was not to be by her side, she was to be lonely all her life and for that her father must be laughing at it all.

Dropping to her knees she just sat there on the ground and wanted her life to end. She had nothing to live for any more, she didn't want to live here with nothing to live for. She would rather die than see her father happy that she was alone. Thinking hard she stood and looked to the sky, no she would not let her father win like that. She would be happy as long as it took, she would never talk to her father though, but she would always be happy around him.

With that in mind she floated into the air and headed back for 18's house. She would also consider 18 and Krillen her parents, making Marron her sister, nodding at that she blasted off towards... her house.

Landing on the front porch, Marron ran out and engulfed her in a big hug, tears streaming down her face. Pan took the girl into a hug as well and the two stood there for a few minutes before 18 came out and ushered them into the house. Pan was sent to bed and soon Marron entered the room as well in her silk night clothes, she walked over to Pan's bed and sat on the edge. "Are you okay?" asked the blonde girl.

"Marron, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I always will be." Pan said as she gave her the best smile she could. Marron nodded and walked over to her side of the room and flopped down onto her bed. "Your mother is staying at a hotel tonight, she said your father flew home about three hours ago." Pan just nodded and reached over and turned off the lights.

_Running through the fog and mist towards an infants cry, she stopped as she came across that same man who had stood beside her grandfather when they took her son. _

_"You! What are you doing with my son! And who are you?" she yelled at the saiyan... Or so he seemed to be a saiyan by the looks of his tail that was firmly wrapped around his waist. _

_He looked up at her and than back down at the babe he held within his arms, "You know who I am?" He asked as he let the baby play with his finger. _

_"Of course I don't know who the hell you are!" she yelled at him. She took a step towards him and he only took one back to make it seem he took ten. _

_"I am Bardock. Father to Goku, grandfather to Gohan, and great grandfather to you." He said as he looked up at her once more. "I have come to tell you that there is a place in the heavans once more that is a new Vegeta-sei. Not more than a hundred saiyans had survived the time Frieza attacked, but they have claimed a new planet as their own and look for their Prince Vegeta."_

_"Why do you tell me this?" Pan said as she looked on at the man, whether he was family or not he had her son and she wanted him back. "And why would I care?"_

_"Because my dear sweet child, you are the next queen of this planet and you must tell your prince once you find him. There are saiyans on their way to planet earth as we speak and from the time you wake up it will be only five months until they arrive."_

_Pan stood there, many things running through her head. She was queen to... It was suppose to be a dead planet! There were other saiyans out there besides her father, Vegeta, Goten, and herself. She looked up at this, Bardock, and glared at him. "How am I to know you are not lieing?" _

_"You will know I am not lieing in five months when they arrive. You can go back with them and rule the new planet with your prince or stay here in misery all the rest of your life. That, child is up to you." He said as he turned around and started to walk away from her. _

Pan awoke from her dream and looked at the clock beside her, it was only two in the morning. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the dream she had just had and wondered if it was true. She stood up and walked over to a calendar hanging on the wall and lit a ball of energy on her finger and looked at the date. It was already November the twenty-eighth which meant they would arrive sometimes in April if there really were saiyans coming for Vegeta.

Sighing she looked over to the sleeping Marron and then headed out the door of their room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She found 18 sitting at the kitchen table sipping at tea and another cup sitting at the other end. 18 looked up and smiled at her, how Pan loved that smile, her mother gave her that smile a lot as well.

"Sit, I knew you would be up." Pan nodded and thanked 18 as she walked over to the cup of tea and sat down to enjoy it. She took a sip of her tea and looked over at 18.

"Do you think there are saiyans left?" Pan asked as she averted her gaze from the android. "It's possible there are still some. Why shouldn't there be any, Vegeta and Goku survived didn't they? There was also Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Brolly and the others that had been with them. Why ask?"

"I dunno... I guess I was just curious." Answered Pan as she stood and finished the rest of her tea, "Thank you 18." 18 smiled at her and she smiled back at her.

"Pan..." Pan stopped and turned around to face the blue-eyed beauty known as 18. "Are you alright?"

"No, but then again... Who would be after something like this, huh?" 18 stood and walked over to her and took her into a hug. Pan stood there in the android's embrace a tear slid down her cheek, it was pathetic really, she just couldn't seem to stop the tears lately.

18 released her and looked down at her, kissing her on the forehead she sent her back up to bed. It was really hard to believe that she was a feared being at one time in life, and that she was quite strong. With all that and more in her mind Pan walked herself back up to the room and once again looked at the clock before falling back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

December first seemed to come quite fast. Bulma had showed up to the city along with her husband and son, Simon, he in turn dragging along Uub, who had dragged along Goten. It was a funny sight, the boys being told what to bring in while Bulma greeted them with a great big smile and bear hug.

Everyone had gathered up in the living room, Marron suggested that the three boys and two girls, Pan and she, would go out and shop. Marron had made a few calls and invited some friends and her boyfriend along. So that was how they ended up in the store they were in now, looking at potential gifts for 18, Bulma, Chi chi, and Videl. The boys were off in the food court doing who knows what and the girls just stood in there giggling over Goten, Simon, and Uub.

Rolling her eyes, Pan walked away from them and out into the crowded mall. She sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down thinking about the many dreams she had been having lately. She was startled as the blue-eyed, raven haired Simon sat down beside her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, where are the boys?" Asked Pan as she looked around for the other boys. "Back at the food court I guess, I just came back to see if I could find you girls, which I did and you weren't with them. They were heading to the food court and told me that they thought we were with you. So I told them to go on ahead and I would catch up with them later."

Pan smiled at him and was about to say something when something caught her attention. She looked at Simon and then around at the people walking by them, "do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" He asked as he too started to look around. "You mean you can't feel that ki?" She asked as she looked over at him. "No... I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." He answered.

"Nevermind, listen I'll catch up to you guys. Go on ahead and tell them that I'll be there as soon as I'm done in the washroom." Said Pan as she stood up and started towards the washrooms without hearing his answer. She turned the corner and stood there for a few minutes waiting until she knew that Simon was gone.

She peeked around the corner and found him gone, so she searched for the ki once more and found it. It was a faint ki but it was definately one that was stronger than a human's. Deciding to follow it she headed towards the source of it, she couldn't find it but she knew she had to get back to her friends.

Arriving in the food court her friends greeted her with smiles, she sat down and she and Goten got up and headed for the pizza section and bought all the pizza behind the glass. The two sat down with big grins, Uub, Marron, and Simon laughed at them while Marron's boyfriend and her friends stared at the two. Pan laughed and took two pizza boxes and Goten took the other two, they stared at each other and finally took slice by slice, Goten of course winning the contast.

A few hours later Marron's friends left, along with Marron and her boyfriend, leaving Goten, Uub, and Simon alone with Pan. The four of them decided that they would just go back and hangout at the house, as they got back everyone was gone. So the house was all theirs, they all decided to at least go out and rent movies.

It was in the middle of watching the second Lord of the Rings movie that Pan once again felt the ki. She stood and left the boys watching the movie as she went to the kitchen and went out through the back door. She stood out in the cold, searching for the ki. She found the spot and shot a ki blast at the spot and hit a person who went flying. Standing he looked at her and grinned, she stared at him and couldn't believe it, this was a saiyan. There was no doubt in it at all, his tail was firmly wrapped around his waist and he wore the saiyan outfit.

"Who are you?" she called out but he just didn't answer. It was when he spoke that she knew why he hadn't answered her question, for his language was that of the saiyans. But the one word of his she did catch was Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Do you know where he is?" she asked him, hope once again alive in her. But it was useless to ask him anything for he didn't understand her at all.

Shrugging it off she noticed he motioned her to come with him, she looked back at the house but didn't have second thoughts. As he blasted off into the sky, she followed suit. They flew to a mountain and there he landed, it was early for them to be arriving, it was suppose to be April, yet it was only Decemner yet. But as she landed, someone walked out of the side of a mountain cave.

He was only a head taller than her, he had a cape on and was dressed in the saiyan uniform and a hood concealed his face. He approached her and stood in front of her, he threw back the hood, tears rushed to her eyes. But she restrained herself from throwing her arms around him.

"Vegeta..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

They stood there staring into each other's eyes, it had seemed like forever since she last saw him. She looked around and there stood three other saiyans, all stared at her with interest.

She didn't know where to start, she had so much to tell him. She wanted so much to just jump into his arms and have him hold her and never let her go again. But she knew better, these were full blooded saiyans standing before them and they like Vegeta used to be hated weakness. She knew that he would once again have to put that old habit back into practice and the killing and wiping out of planets would soon start. It would probably happen in the next few years.

He looked down at her with sadness in his eyes, she saw him take a step forward but then stopped himself. She knew he couldn't show weakness in front of these saiyans so she just gave him a look that told him she understood, he turned around and she followed him. As they passed the three saiyans, each of them turned and followed them back into the cave, there in the cave was a fire. Vegeta said something in saiyan and the three nodded and walked out of the cave and she felt them power up and take off.

"What did you tell them?" she asked him. "I told them to find something to eat." he answered as he took a step forward. He stood in front of her, he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch and soon his lips found hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing for as long as they could before they finally pulled apart.

"It seems you have gone through so much, I am sorry I left like that. But as you see, more saiyans are here, and well. More will arrive in a few months and then we are to go back to a new Vegeta-sei. Pan, will you come back with me and be my queen?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes.

She looked up into his and her heart skipped a beat, she would be with him forever and they would be around their own kind. She would be a queen and he a king, her eyes danced with happiness and she slowly nodded. But all that still didn't make her forget about their lost son, now was the time to tell him.

"Vegeta..." tears came to her eyes and she just couldn't seem to stop them. She felt his hand on her cheek once again, wiping away a tear.

"What is it... Pan?" he questioned in a soft tone which would have been strange to some ears.

"I... we..." she just couldn't finish what she had to say but she forced herself to. "We lost our baby..."

She then felt Vegeta's arms wrap around her, she shuddered as a wave of pain rushed through her body and leaned into his embrace. There would be more, more children, she knew this and she felt that he knew it as well. She felt him shift and he brought her down with him onto what seemed like a pelt.

Looking into his eyes hers danced with love, loss and hope all at once. She loved her prince and would follow him to the end of the universe if she had to. What she read in his eyes was the exact same and she once again broke out in tears. He leaned in and gently kissed away each tear while his hands roamed her body. She knew what was coming and her body started to turn warm with desire. She wanted to feel his body up against hers once again.

As she awoke she looked around the cave, she found she was wrapped in a another pelt. She slowly sat up and surveyed the cave, no one seemed to be there. Or so she thought until she saw a small amount of movement in the dark corner of the cave. She stood grabbing ahold of the pelt and keeping it wrapped around her naked body. She watched as he to stood. He was handsome and seemed to be only around the age of twenty, but then again so did Vegeta. So maybe he was older than he appeared to be, she shrugged and didn't even attempt to talk to this saiyan.

"You are queen?"

She looked up at him in amazement and then slowly nodded, she wasn't sure if that was all he knew but she would see. She kneeled down and started to gather her clothes and as she stood back up she looked back over to the saiyan in the corner.

"What is your name?"

"I am, Adonis."

"Ah, so you do know how to speak in the tongue of humans, just as Vegeta and I."

"Yes, very well indeed. I had studied it and learned about this planet called earth. I had wanted to come here someday and see about the vermin that lived on this planet. Perhaps, I thought, I would get assigned to fetch our king, and it seems our queen as well." he grinned and then looked out the cave door.

"I see, so you thought you would come here, bring back your king and destroy this planets' race?" she asked him as she sniffed at the meat by the fire. Then shrugging she stufffed the piece in her mouth and ate the rest before the fire.

"Yes, that is what I anticipated, my queen."

"Where did Vegeta and the others go?" she asked the saiyan as she finished up the last of the meat.

"They have made a journey to see what the race is like and if there are any females that are in the tastes of the saiyans. You see, there are saiyans left, but not many females. There are a handful of them, but they are already taken, and they have bred nothing but sons as it seems."

Pan listened to the saiyan talk as she put on her clothes still keeping the pelt around her body so he didn't see what she didn't want him to see.

"How long do you think it will be before Vegeta gets back? I would like to speak with him." she waited for a while and when she didn't get an answer she turned around and there stood Vegeta at the mouth of the cave. "Oh, you're back. Let's go for a fly."

She didn't wait for an answer and just blasted off into the sky. She felt him behind her and slowed down a bit, she knew he would have caught up with her but she wanted to talk to him. As he came up beside her she didn't say anything for a while, but just kept quiet.

"I have to go back for a while today... I have to see Marron and Goten... They'll be worried about me, I need them to know I'm okay." she didn't get a reply for some time.

"I will give you until midnight, I myself will come and get you..." with that said he turned around and flew back to where the others waited.

She sighed and kept on her way towards Marron's house. It was fifteen minutes before she actually got there and she was greeted by Goten who took her and lifted her off her feet and swung her in the air. She was then met by the blonde and given the world's longest hug.

"We thought you ran away and weren't coming back. We would have understood though." came the voice of Marron as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm okay, I just needed time to think. I'm sorry to have worried you guys so much." she said as she turned to walk back into the house. But was met by the raven haired Simon, his blue eyes glittering with worry. She knew that he had liked her since they were kids but she just never did feel the same way about him.

She gave him a sad smile and hugged him, with that done she looked at Uub. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him and as she did with the others she walked up to him and gave him a hug. They all then went back into the house where 18, Bulma, and Videl sat, all silent around the table.

"Mom..." both 18, and Videl stood up at that moment. 18 looked at Videl and then sadly sat down as she watched the mother and daughter hug. But as Pan came out of that hug, she approached her and she stood, a tear in her eye. Pan hugged her and then sadly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I worried you all... I needed some time to think." Bulma stood and walked to her and hugged her as well. As she pulled away and sat back down, Marron took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen. The two then went up to their room where they sat on the bed.

"Pan... When I got home and you weren't here... I didn't know what I would have done, you've become like a sister to me. If I were to lose you, I don't know what I would do." Tears came to Pan's eyes, she knew this would be the last time she would be seeing the blonde in a while.

"I'm sorry Marron." came Pan's choked voice. Marron immediately moved closer and took the crying girl into a hug. They stayed like that for quite some time, before Pan's tears finally ceased to fall. They pulled away and Marron asked if she was okay.

Pan nodded and the two once again stood, they went downstairs and there the boys sat playing Goten's X-box. Pan smiled and silently crept up behind Goten and tickled his sides. He laughed and then turned around and grabbed one of Pan's hands, he pulled her to the floor and he too tickled her.

Pan laughed and couldn't breath as she was being tickled to much, she took in gasps of breaths every once in a while and would playfully yell at Goten and beg him to stop. Finally he stopped and the two lay there laughing, but what wasn't expected was for Marron to start to tickle Goten, and Uub joined in and started to tickle Pan.

The four rolled around the floor in laughter as they tickled each other. Pan noticed Simon, and a grin came to her face, as she snuck off from Uub, she jump and landed on Simon. As the two hit the floor Simon was laughing, soon Pan was gently pulled from Simon and then she started to laugh as Goten and Marron tickled her. Soon Marron was being tickled by Simon. Uub then joined Goten in tickling her.

"No... Ah! You... Guys!" laughed Pan as finally they all stopped and lay there on the floor all breathing hard. Pan would miss all this, she would miss all of them. But maybe... maybe they could take Marron and Goten back with them. She would ask Vegeta about that one.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Forbidden**_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

Laying awake in bed she looked at her clock. It read 11:34 pm, everyone in the house was sleeping already and for that she was happy. It would have been hard to sneak out on them if they were still awake. She looked over across the room to the girl who was like a sister to her. She so wanted to take Marron with her, but with the whole day to think about it she had decided that it hadn't been a good idea at all.

Marron had her family to stay with, and Goten had his mom Uub, Simon and the rest to look after. It would have been really unfair to ask them to come with her. It would have been a selfish act, a way to ease her own home sickness. But she had Vegeta she had realized and that was enough. A smile came to her lips and she looked away from Marron's bed and out the window, she would soon be leaving.

She decided that she would just be ready for when he came to get her. Sitting up she looked once more around the room the stood and headed for the door.

"Panny?"

She stopped and slowly turned to see Marron sitting up. She cursed herself and then walked over to Marron's bed and sat down beside her.

"Where... are you going?" the blonde asked.

"I... I must leave now Marron. There is a new Vegeta-sei, there are surviving saiyans they have come back for their king. I as his mate am their queen and must go back with him."

She sat there waiting for the blonde to say something but when it never came she stood and looked down at her. Turning she slowly made her way out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs she headed for the door and walked out into the night air. She hoped that Marron wasn't mad at her for leaving like this but she had to do this.

As she sat there waiting for Vegeta she heard the door open behind her. She didn't bother to look, she knew it was Marron, she could tell by her ki. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Marron take a seat beside her and look up to the sky.

"Are you... waiting for Vegeta?"

"Yeah... I am..."

"When... when are you leaving?"

"We will be leaving in a month or two... The saiyans will be taking some female humans with them." she saw Marron look at her and she knew what was coming next.

"They can't! What will happen if the girls don't want to go!"

"I don't... think they have a choice." Pan answered in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Pan..."

What ever Marron had been about to say had been cut short as the door opened and out stepped Goten. The girls both looked at him and then away.

"What's going on here? You girls couldn't sleep?"

"No... it wasn't that... Pan's leaving us... to a new Vegeta-sei."

Just as it had with Marron it had shocked Goten into silence. But now wasn't the time, she felt Vegeta's ki approaching, she stood and looked at the two and gave them a sad smile.

"Good bye you two... I'll miss you both so much."

With that said she powered up and blasted off towards Vegeta's ki. She met up with him and there in front of eachother stopped. His eyes bore into hers and she knew he saw her pain for he flew closer to her and took her into a gentle hug. This was the side he showed only to her, and would show only to her. No one else would ever witness this side of the prince for to him it was a sign of weakness.

"Are you ready to go back to the others?" he asked her as he pulled away from their hug.

She looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile and then nodded. With that nod he turned and headed back towards the cave at which they and the other saiyans stayed at for the time being. She looked back over her shoulder and then blasted off after Vegeta.

It was a long and silent flight to the cave but she was glad that Vegeta left her to her own thoughts. She had to straighten things out by herself, she didn't want to leave and then want to come back just because she missed her family and friends. But then she remembered how they had sent her off, how her father had treated her relationship with Vegeta. It was because of him that she was never to see Vegeta again and a little of his fault that her son was now gone.

If he hadn't forbidden Vegeta from seeing her then he would have told her about the birth of a saiyan child and how to handle the pregnancy. Being a male and all you would think he knew nothing of that type of thing at all, but as a prince he was taught everything at a young age. The birth of saiyan children, how long before the child was born and so on.

She grinded her teeth in anger but soon calmed as she looked over at Vegeta in front of her. At least she was with him now, she didn't care what anyone said now. She would stay with him and never leave his side ever again.

They soon landed by the cave mouth and were greeted by the other saiyans. She didn't know what they said but she knew it was some sort of greeting. She would have to learn the saiyan language and she mentally cursed herself for not getting Vegeta to teach it to her when she was younger. But she could learn it now, it didn't matter she liked to learn and was a fast learner anyway.

"Vegeta?"

He looked at her and she gave him a smile. "I was just wondering if you would teach me the saiyan language."

She watched him smile and her heart skipped a beat. She loved that smile and forgot how much it had made her heart flutter.

"Of course my Queen, I will teach it to you. But I will have to get someone to help out with that for I will not be able to do it constantly from the time we get to the new planet. There will be a lot of questions and a lot will look to me as their leader and will depend on me for a lot of things. They will also depend and look up to you for you are my queen."

She nodded and knew just how much she would need to learn the lanugage. She hoped she would learn most of it before they made their trip back to the new planet. She wanted to understand them and to talk to them and answer the questions and such herself instead of through a translator.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Forbidden **_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It had been two months since she had been reunited with her prince and she was doing well in her lessons on saiyan lanugage. Since that time three more saiyans had shown up and to her knowledge there would be ten more coming by April. It had been just as the saiyan Bardock in her dreams had said.

Rothen, one of the many saiyans approached her and had asked if she could fight. She grinned and stood, she lead him to a clearing in the feild and the two took stances. He was an older saiyan, older even than Vegeta but he seemed around the age of his late or early fourties.

She had in that time learned to be patient and let the opponent make the first move. She had been sparing with Vegeta and was happy that he taught her a lot of new things for these saiyans were strong, almost stronger than her.

It was around ten minutes before the older saiyans patients had been worn thin and he flew at her. He punched at her but she caught his punch and across his face was a look of suprise. She knew he hadn't expected her to be that fast, but she wasn't just fast. She grinned and then gave him a hard punch to the gut, letting him go he flew across the open space only to be kicked in the back sending him flying forward once more.

He hit the ground and stood, a little blood ran down from a cut above his left eye. She stood there just grinning at him as he stared at her in disbelief. She had suprised many of the saiyans she had spared with, she was fast and strong and many had been left brusied and bloodied on the ground from her. Of course there was a few times she had been beaten by these train and skilled warriors.

The old warrior flew at her once more and caught her off guard as he blurred out of sight and then appeared just in front of her and punched her on the jaw making her fly to the ground just as he had done. She hit the ground and stood, as she stared up at him she grinned.

The old saiyan was once again suprised as she appeared before him and gave a blast to his stomach and then she flew after him and kicked him down to the ground. She watched from the sky as he stood and looked up at her with a grin. She shrugged and floated back down to the ground and landed in front of him.

"You have chosen your mate well King Vegeta."

Pan turned around to stare into the eyes of her mate who was looking over to the older saiyan with a grin. She smiled at him for she knew only he could see her smile.

"Yes, I have."

"She will have fine strong children."

She looked at Vegeta and noticed that he had nodded at the old saiyan. She saw how he stood and acted now a days. His old pride was back and he was starting to become his cold self once again. But when alone he would show her the side of him that no one else would ever see in him.

"You had better watch her my King. She is coming into heat."

She saw his eyes flare and knew that he would be watching her closely. She would be watching herself closely as well, for during this time she would become pregnant by the first saiyan who mated with her. It was a cruel way to say it and all but it was the way of a saiyan.

She was the King's mate and a lot of them would stay away from her just because of that. But there would be those driven by instinct and desire. When a saiyan female went into heat it drove the males mad with lust. But she had noticed that Vegeta was good at controlling that desire and urge to mate.

"Come my Queen." he said in the saiyan language and she she obeyed him and followed him.

"I know it is still on your mind Pan... it is why I will not mate with you at this time. You need your time and I will only do this when you are ready to carry another child."

She gave him a sad smile and stood on her toes and kissed him. It was ironic, he was short yet she still had to stand on her toes to kiss him. Which just showed how small she really was, he was just a head or less taller than her really. She pulled away and looked into his eyes then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"Vegeta... I am ready now..."

She heard his heart quicken and felt him push her away enough to look into her eyes. This was the side her King showed only to her, the gentle side.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded once. They stood there for a minute looking into eachother's eyes. His were searching hers for the truth and she knew that he would find no lies in her eyes for she really was ready.

She knew he saw it for he leaned in and gently kissed her. He pulled away and they headed off back towards the cave that was theirs. They walked passed the two saiyans on each side guarding it and she noticed how they fidgeted a bit as she passed. She knew they were reacting to the scent of her in heat.

They walked into the cave and to the pelts set by the fire which had been their bed for the past two months. He took hold of her hand and looked at her once more and she gave him a smile and a nod. With that he reached out and ran the back of his hand lightly over the back of her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and soon found that his other hand was reaching up and gently taking off the saiyan armor on her body. Soon he had the chest peice of armor off, leaving her in just the spandex part of the uniform. She then did the same and unclipped his cape and slowly took off the armor and rest of his clothes leaving him naked to her eyes.

Despite having seen him like this before she felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. He didn't seem to notice however as he continued on to slowly undress her.

Finally the two stood there in front of eachother. For the third time since they had first become mates he pulled her down to the pelts with him and then started to gently leave small kisses all over her body.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forbidden **_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_I'd like to thank every one of you who have kept up with this story this far. Thank you for the reviews, it really inspires me to write more and so here is another chapter for you to devour. Dedicated to all those reviewers who have stayed with this story as well as enjoyed it._

Yawning she lazily opened her eyes and felt his arm wrapped around her waist. She gave a small smile and then turned around to face him. She smiled as she saw the look of complete happiness on the face of her mate. She leaned in and kissed his nose which made his eyes flutter open.

"Morning Vegeta." She said in the saiyan language. She had been using nothing but the saiyan language as of late and she didn't mind it at all.

His hand came up to her face and once again he ran the back of his hand gently across her cheek. She smiled and brought her own hand up and laid it over his. The two just lay there looking into each other's eyes for the time being.

"King Vegeta! More pods are decending from the sky!" called a saiyan from the entrance to the cave.

"Well, I guess more saiyans are arriving." Pan said as she stood and started to put her armor back on. As she finished she just stood there with a grin on her face as she watched her mate dress.

He looked up at her and gave her a playful glare. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled as he did that. He had never done a playful gesture to anyone before and it had made him look so cute. But her King was everything but cute to others and she knew that that was how he wanted it to stay.

She brought her hand to her stomach and her heart fluttered more as she knew that in a few months she would have a child to at last hold within her arms. She smiled to herself then followed Vegeta out of the cave and into the open air to see four pods fall from the sky.

"Find them and bring them back here. Get the names of them and then bring them to me as soon as you get their information." He then turned and looked at her and his eyes danced with a smile and she knew he was happy with the same reason as she. They would have a child in no less than five months.

It was because she had kept the baby within her for over five months that she had lost him. Vegeta had told her that a saiyan female who was pregnant was to have the baby removed from her body at four or five months. It all depended on the strength of the baby held within the female's womb.

Of course there were times when a baby would be taken out of the female at three months of age and he had been one of them. The power of the saiyan child within the mother could consume her and kill both she and the baby if not taken out of his or her mother's womb at the right time.

She hadn't noticed that she had headed back into the cave for she now sat in front of the fire. She looked around the cave and sighed. There would be seven more saiyans coming during the next two months and then they would take some human females with them back to Vegeta-sei.

"Queen Pan... there is someone here to see you." Pan was startled by the voice of Adonis.

She stood and looked at him wondering just who would want to see her. Then it hit her, it might just be Goten or Marron. She nodded told him to send the person in.

Not long after both Goten and Marron walked in and stood there in front of her. She had hoped that they wouldn't find her for she had wanted to be left alone and not think about them. She had hoped to leave this place as soon as possible but knew not to ask for there was a plan in all of this.

They all stood there, no one speaking nor looking as if they wanted to speak. She knew better though for why would they have come to see her like this.

"What is it you have come to discuss with me and how is it you have come to find my location?" she asked them.

"Well... we knew where you were for quite sometime. They keep their ki hidden quite well... but sparing is when it comes out again. I followed it before and found you among these saiyans and have kept an eye on you ever since."

"We had been hoping to over hear something about your guys is plans but the language spoken between each saiyan was different from any Goten or I have ever heard."

Pan nodded at the blonde and then looked back over to Goten. "So... what is it you want?"

"To know what is going to happen..."

They were all once again silent. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them about the saiyans plans but she knew she owed them that much. But in reality she owed them nothing... well except for Marron who she didn't like keeping the truth from at all so she began to explain it to them.

"We will be here until April... There is a total of fifteen saiyans here four have just arrived and seven more will be arriving in the next month or two. After all this they will choose some human females with the strongest ki's and then take them back to Vegeta-sei to be made mates of the saiyans."

The two sat there looking at her in silence she knew they would react this way. But then they surprised her with what they said next and her heart was set to fluttering once again that day.

"We want to come back with you..." both said in unison.

"I... you... why?" she asked.

"You are our friend... you've gone through so much and no one was ever there for you. Not like you wanted anyway... we want to be there for you on this planet and keep you company. We don't want you to feel lonely at all anymore. Sure you have Vegeta but he will be quite busy there as you must have guessed."

She nodded and tears came to her eyes, but she wasn't sure that Vegeta would let them come with her. No she knew he would and with that she nodded to them.

After a few hours of visiting with them they told her they would go home and explain it to Videl, 18 and Krillen. They had all agreed that those three deserved to know what was happening with them. With that both Marron and Goten took off into the sky back towards Marron's house.

It had joyed Pan to see Marron able to fly. It must have been taught to her by Uub, Goten, or Simon. But she shrugged it off and turned to look at all the other saiyans around the place. Some were sparing others talking and some just sitting alone and thinking to themselves.

Along with the four new arrivals there had been a female saiyan among them. Vegeta had asked her to teach Pan about the pregnancy and birth of a saiyan. Despite the cruel look to the females features she had turned out to be a nice woman. She was told that this was how all the saiyan females were, openly cruel but almost gentle when around the other female saiyans and the children who were females.

It was required to act as a warrior would around a son but they could show the gentle side to a daughter. It was just how it was for the males were raised to be cruel and never show mercy to anyone. Of course the mothers had the power to straighten out a son who was mean or tried to be mean to her.

It was known among the saiyans that a mother would beat their son bloody if he didn't treat her right. This to helped to make the males somewhat more gentle to the female side of saiyans and to show them not to underestimate the power a female held.

The female saiyan who told her all of this was named Sonea. Pan could tell that she was respected among all the male saiyans around the place and for good reason. She could beat any one of them and had done so many times.

"I warn you my queen. A saiyan by the name of Sevara will not take a liking to you at all. She had talked about making the King her mate and had warned the other fifteen females from making a move on him. Although I see that he has already chosen a mate, I would like to see the look on her face when she finds this out."

"I will not be able to fight her, Vegeta has already forbid me from sparing. He worries that I will lose another child." Pan said as she looked at the saiyan woman.

"Fear not my queen. I as well as the other saiyan women will keep her from doing something foolish to you. None like her for the fact that she likes to get around the saiyan males. She has produced three sons all of which have different fathers. None pose a threat as of yet for they are all just children. Thirteen, ten and five."

Pan nodded and then looked up to see Vegeta talking with another saiyan. She sighed and smiled inwardly as she looked at the face of her mate. The males around the place showed more respect towards her for they had all noticed how quickly her heat had ended and knew that she was with child.

Soon there would be an heir for the new planet Vegeta-sei. She knew that that was what they were all thinking and she knew that this had put all of them at ease. It was important that there was an heir for the saiyans to follow and she would be watched carefully by all for the next five or so months of her pregnancy.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Forbidden **_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

A week ago Marron and Goten had come to see her about joining her in the plans of leaving the planet. They would be back to the saiyan camp today and would stay with her until the time came that the saiyans would pack up and leave for their new home, Vegeta-sei.

There were ninteen saiyans in all on earth and seven more would arrive soon. In groups of two or three of course. She was down by the river when the two arrived at last. They were brought to her by Adonis, it was because he knew how to speak in the human language that he was the only one to talk to the two.

"Marron, Goten. I didn't think you would come back. I had thought that you both changed your minds." They both smiled at her and shook their heads.

"Nope, we really wanted to do this."

"Couldn't let you go off alone." Goten said with a shrug and a grin.

Pan smiled at them but knew she wouldn't be able to do even that once in the company of the other saiyans so she explained it to them. They understood and then started to head back to the saiyan camp where every male saiyan stared at Marron in interest.

She in turn scrunched up her nose and looked to Goten who just shrugged. Pan shrugged as well then walked back into the cave, leaving Goten and Marron to get to know most of the saiyans. She would ask Adonis to teach them the saiyan language as well. She herself didn't know all of it only enough to know what to say and know what others were talking about.

Her days would be boring from here on out she knew. For there was to be no sparing but she understood why he had told her not to and she was happy that he told her not to. The saiyans would refuse to spar with her on top of all that anyway. Sitting on the pelt near the newly built fire she stared into the fire.

"Pan... wake up..."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up into the face of Vegeta. She hadn't really known she had fallen asleep but she didn't mind it at all. She sat up and looked into her mate's eyes.

"Your... father is here to see you..."

Her eyes widened in panic as she looked at Vegeta. Why was it that he always had to ruin everything. What was he here for? To ruin her life again. To forbid her from seeing Vegeta? No she wouldn't let him this time.

"What does he want?" She asked Vegeta.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Well... I guess you can take me to him." She watched as Vegeta looked at her. He to was thinking along the same lines as her she knew.

"Don't worry... No matter what he says... I will return back to our home."

He looked down at her, she had called Vegeta-sei home. He smiled at her and she smiled back up at him, he then leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled away she looked up at him and then kissed him one more time before heading to the mouth of the cave. He watched her leave the cave then followed her out to where her father was.

Pan looked at her father, many saiyans surrounded him making sure he made no move. She watched as he looked up at her but she felt no happiness at seeing him. She just wanted him out of there, she had no desire to speak with him but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She was aware of how stubborn he was which meant he wouldn't leave until he had spoken to her. She would hear him out then send him back to her mother.

"What is it you want Gohan." She spat.

"Pan... I'm sorry for the pain I caused you... I only..."

"Enough! I told you Gohan! I don't want to hear your bull shit! If you had really cared for my happiness you would have understood that I..." She stopped herself and looked around at the saiyans and knew that love wasn't the right word to use right now. "That I wanted to be the mate of Vegeta!"

She could see the anger in his eyes, but soon that turned to something else. It turned to sadness but for some odd reason it didn't affect her at all she felt no pity towards him. Perhaps it was because he had felt no pity towards her when he had sent her off crying. He had not been the father she had thought he was, he had been cruel to her in a way.

"I am done speaking with him... see he is sent on his way home." She spoke in the saiyan language and the saiyans nodded and started to push him away from the camp.

"Wait! Pan! I'm not done talking to you!"

"No Gohan! You ARE done!" She said as she whirled around and glared at him.

He had made angry when he had yelled out he wasn't finished talking to her. Oh he was done talking to her alright, she would never speak to him in her life again. With that done she turned on her heel and left for the cave once again.

She sighed and sat down on the pelts and once again stared into the fire's light. She felt Vegeta sit beside her but none spoke a word to the other. She merely crawled into his lap and rested her head against his chest. All she wanted for the time being was to be held and it seemed Vegeta was more than willing to do that as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body.

She was a bit uncomfortable with her face pressed up against his armor so she pulled away and took of the top half of his armor then her own top half and leaned back against him.

"He just... won't leave me alone... why does he do this to me?" Pan asked as she looked up into the eyes of her mate.

"He is your father... that is all I can really say..."

Pan shrugged then made him lay down. Once he was laying down she took her place beside him and rested her head against his chest. The steady beating of his heart lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

_I would just like to thank everyone from chapter one right up until chapter eleven for reviewing me. I'm happy you guys like this story and it really gives me more inspiration when I know you guys like it as much as it seems you do. _

_So a special thanks out to:_

_i take people's whits, Sayain Queen, wynter89, Megan Consoer, cgnhfgjh, TexasBabyBoo, Veggies Onna, dark-nuria, kaede-chan, my no angel sassy and last but not least krillball6!_

_I thank you all so much for reviewing me and reading my story. I will have another chapter up for you in the next week or so._

_Guardian of the Darkness_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Forbidden **_

_**By: Guardian of the Darkness**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_I would like to give thanks to all of those who have come with me this far on my fan fic. I had no clue on where I was going on my other fan fic, **Can Dreams Come True? **There had been I think a total of four chapters on that one but only getting started. Upon leaving that one for a year or so I came back to it and read it over. _

_Shaking my head at this fic I knew that this wasn't a hit at all and besides all that where the heck was the plot? It was going no where and fast. So looking over at it I started to get a whole new idea and threw in a plot and am constantly thinking of how to better this story and I have now come to Fifteen full chapters and more to come. I am quite proud of this fic. _

_Well I hope you all like it as much as I enjoy writing this. There will be more chapters to come, I had just wanted to give thanks to those of you who have stuck with me on this story._

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of Vegeta's voice just outside the cave they slept in. She yawned and pulled the pelt over her head not yet wanting to get up. She hadn't expected her father the other day and she hadn't even wanted to talk to him at all. She had no clue as to why he had come here to talk to her and she really didn't want to find out.

She heard footsteps enter the cave and she pulled the pelt away a bit so she could see who stood before her. There stood the saiyan female Sonea. She gave another yawn then sat up and stretched then stood and doned her saiyan armor once more.

"What is it Sonea?" Pan asked as she looked over at the woman.

"Did you know... your friend holds within her a saiyan child?"

Pan's eyes widened as she stared at the woman in shock. Marron? Pregnant! She immediately strode out of the cave and searched the camp for any signs of her blonde haired friend. Upon spotting her she concentrated on the girl and found a slight change in her ki. There was actually a second ki, almost undetectable but definately there.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she knew only one person who she would actually let near her that was a saiyan. Goten. She then started to walk over to the two and then stopped as she thought about it. How long had she been pregnant? When had she and Goten gotten together? Did they even get together?

She shrugged at the thoughts and decided to let the blonde answer those questions for her. That was if the blonde even knew that she was pregnant. If she didn't... then this would be news to her as well.

"Marron."

The girl turned towards her and gave her a smile.

"Pan! How are you? I heard your father came here yesterday... or so Adonis told Goten and I."

"Yeah he was here..." Pan shook her head then turned her attention to the real reason she had come to see her friend. "Marron... are... you and Goten together?"

She watched as the older girl blushed and looked down then nodded a bit. Pan laughed and then looked around to see where her uncle was at the moment. She spotted him sparing with another saiyan and rolled her eyes then looked back to her closest friend in the world.

"Did... you know you're pregnant?"

Obviously not for the girl looked up in surprise and a question in her eyes. Pan gave another laugh and shrugged.

"Sonea noticed a change in your ki and informed me of it. I checked it out this morning and noticed that indeed you held another ki within you."

The girl then looked over to Goten and then back at Pan, "I... had no clue." Marron said with a blush creeping up onto her face. "What do you think Goten will say?"

"Well I think he will be happy about the news." Pan grinned as she turned to watch the sparring match between Goten and a saiyan warrior by the name of Ragnar.

Turning back to Marron she lead her back to the cave and there she got Sonea to explain the saiyan pregnancy to her friend. She sat there listening to what was said and took it all in even though she had been told about this by Sonea once before. But she was always up for a lesson in the saiyan culture, even if it was something she already knew about.

Once the lesson was over the three women headed back out of the cave. Sonea grinned as she took off towards the sparring matches before briefly telling the girls she was off to spar with the men.

"Do you want to learn how to fight?" Pan asked as she looked over to Marron.

"Yeah... I do actually...but I don't think I'm capable of it."

"Heh, don't worry about it. You'd make a great warrior as well as a mother." Pan said with a grin as she stopped and then looked to the sky.

Marron stopped and looked up to the sky as well and then back at Pan. "What is it?"

"Nothing... just wondering where you'd rather be with your child. With his or her own kind... or here on earth... I guess he or she would be at home both places."

Pan noted that the child would be, like her, a quarter saiyan and three quarters human. She wondered if the child would want to learn about the saiyan side or to just be a non warrior being such as Gohan had been. Shrugging the thought away she looked over to Marron and waited for the answer.

"I would rather my child be where the father is."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Pan and Marron turned to face Goten who was flushed and sweating from the spar he had just finished. Marron once again turned a lovely shade of red and then looked to Pan who just shrugged and walked away.

She watched from afar as Marron and Goten talked. The next thing she knew Goten was picking the blonde up and swinging her around in the air. A smile on her lips she turned around only to bump into Vegeta.

"I suppose the brats know they will be parents soon."

Pan rolled her eyes and looked up at her prince... she would probably always remember him as a prince despite him now being a King. She dare not smile for over his shoulder she saw a few saiyans looking in their direction so she just answered him.

"Yeah... they do... they just found out."

Her heart skipped a beat as Vegeta looked down at her and gave her that grin she had always loved. It wasn't a cocky evil grin, it was the closest he would ever come to a smile and that was a grin saved only for her.

"Good, our child will have a brat the same age to spar with."

Pan looked over to Marron and Goten once again and smiled. Yeah it would be nice to watch the two children grow up together.

"Vegeta."

The two looked over to a saiyan who had approached them and stood quiet to hear what he was about to say.

"We have just got word that the other saiyans that were to arrive in the next few months will be arriving in the next two weeks. I believe we will be leaving sooner than we thought."

Vegeta nodded at the warrior and then looked to Pan. Then with that he strode away with the other saiyan to go talk with the other saiyans.

So their depature from earth would be a lot sooner than they had expected.


End file.
